Kols love
by loveklausoriginal
Summary: Kol and Avilyn are old lovers from 1114. 886 years later Avilyn lives in Mystic Falls and have no intrest of Kol anymore but everyone is convinced she still love s Kol and nothing gets better when Kol returnes and start flirt with her again.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Daries or The Originals only my own character.**

Avilyn`s p.o.v

_*Flashback*_

_Year 1114_

_I was walking the street of the city of Rome in Italy when some guy`s stoped me._

_"What?" I said to the guy`s_

_"You have beutiful hair" One of the two guy`s said with a british accent he took some hair of my shoulder I noticed his eye`s changed a bit. Vampire._

_"I`m not in the mood of some drinking feast specily that it would not hurt me either way" I said and looked at the guy`s._

_"Well then, I`m Kol and this is my brother Niklaus" Kol the man that hadn`t spoken yet said_

_"Well, I`m Avilyn and I`m geussing of your names you are the Originals?" I said Niklaus and Kol looked at thir brother coming walking behind me._

_"We are indeed the Originals. You most be Finn`s or Rebekah`s blood line" Kol said_

_"Rebekah. I think, blond cute Alexander`s girlfriend?" I said_

_"Yes" Klaus said_

_*Flashback over* _

I stood outside The Grill when my phone rang.

**"Damon"** I said in the phone

**"I need your help with ID Klaus please"** Damon said

**"Now why would I help you with something that would get me killed"**

**"Becuse you owe me"**

I hang up and went inside. I didn`t miss Kol, Kol`s a dick. He cheated on me if I ever saw that basterd again I would kill him. As on a signal Klaus came inside.

"Look what the wolf dragged in" I said and ordered a glass of scotch with choclate.

"Ha ha, you`re so funny Avi" I twitched

"Neither you or Kol are in the position of calling me that Klaus" I said and drank up my drink and started to walk away.

"Come on now love. I know you still fancy my brother"

I kept on walking and outside Klaus stopped me.

"You aren`t aloud to call me love and I will never fancy Kol again Klaus" I said and wooshed to my house next to the emty grass that was for a new house.

I walked inside and saw a box standing in my livingroom.

_´I don`t belive you , Love. You fancy, love and adore my baby brother - Klaus´ _

"Idiot" I muttered and opened the box. I saw a picture of me and Kol kissing from 1114.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on now loveleys more love! A kiss atleast" Klaus said to me and Kol_

_"Brother don`t be like that" Elijah said_

_"It is fine" I said and kissed Kol not feeling any affended at all_

_Kol kissed me back and didn't let go._

_"Not now!" I whispered against Kol`s lips_

_"Fine" Kol said and sighed as he let the kiss go_

_"I did not mean you to kiss for real" Klaus said I rolled my eye`s at him and stood up._

_"Sorry I nead to leave"_

_*Flashback over*_

"Now isn`t that cute. You miss kissing my brother" Klaus said that had come inside I was deep in my memory.

"Admit it you still fancy my brother" Klaus said and pointed at me

"What do you want Klaus?" I said

"I would love your help to find a new house" Klaus said and sat down in the sofa.

"Build one. You have a free place at the right of mine." I said

I heard someone up stairs chuckle. I wooshed up and saw Damon standing up stairs. I pined him up against the wall.

"You just pissed of a 911 year old vampire! Not so smart" I said and stuck in my hand in his chest.

"Easy I promised to keep him alive" Klaus said

"As" I said to Klaus and took out my hand

"Bye Damon" I said and Damon walked out

"You`re old" Klaus said

"You`re around 99 year older" I trew back at Klaus

I went inside my bedroom to change to a better dress. My blue I was wearing was full with blood from the girl I eat for dinner.

"Any help?" I said and pointed at the sipper.

"Fine" Klaus sighed and sipped down

"Black, red or white?" I said and hold up three dresses

" Red" I put back the red dress

"You`re very complicaded" Klaus said and pointed at the white

I took of my blue dress and put on the black dress.

"You arn`t the shyest are you?" Klaus said

"Why, Kol would kill anyone that comes close to me" I said

"I thougt you didn`t fancy Kol anymore" I turned around to Klaus

"I don`t. Don`t means Kol don´t fancy me" I said and smiled

"He`s stupid if he wouldn`t. He love`s you" Klaus said

"He cheated on me!" I screamed

"He didn`t. She kissed him" Klaus said calmly

"Out!" I said

"What?" Klaus said and smiled

"Out now!" I said and pointed down stairs

"You`re a complicaded women!" Klaus sighed and walked out.

**So what did you think? Until next time love *loveklausoriginal***


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Daries and The Originals only my made up characters.**

_**Previously in Kol`s love:**_

_**"Out!" I said**_

_**"What?" Klaus said and smiled**_

_**"Out now!" I said and pointed down stairs**_

_**"You`re a complicaded women!" Klaus sighed and walked out.**_

Klaus had kiddnaped Caroline and Taylor and Damon wanted me to help.

"So where is Caroline and Taylor?" I asked

"In the Lockwood`s old celler" Damon answered and we walked in the wood

"Taylor! Caroline!" I yelled

"Avilyn!" Caroline said in the celler one feet away from me.

I wooshed down and tried to rip of the chains.

"Ahh!" I yelled

"Vervain" I muttered and walked over to Taylor and sucided with riping of the chains

"Can you take of Caroline`s?" I said

"I`m to weak!" Taylor said

I bited my teeth in my wrist.

"Drink!" I said and hold up my vrist. Taylor drank and ripped of Caroline`s chains.

I left to my house and started packing my things.

"Avilyn!" Klaus yelled from down stairs

I picked up my suitcase and walked downstairs.

"Yes?" I said and put down the suitcase

Klaus took a hold of my throte and pushed me up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was trying to get out of his grip.

"You are one of the few who new! Still you did not resist to go of and safe both the wolf and the vampire and kill the witch!" He screamed

"What damn witch?" I said

"You didn`t tuch the witch?" Klaus asked sceptily

"I saved my friends! I know you well enogh to now that you alredy have extra wolf,witch and vampire!" I said

"You... Wanted me to brake the curse" Klaus said and let me go

"That`s the only way to get you away is it not?" I asked

"Well probobly" Klaus said

"I need to leave before hole Mystic Falls gatering to kill me for not saying that you would go through with the sacrifice... I`m a real bitch" I said and picked up my suitcase

"You`re not a bitch" Klaus said and was on his way to lagugh at me

"As!" I said and walked out through the door

Klaus wooshed of and Damon came.

"You`re leaving?" He asked

"Yes, Klaus will so kill me when he founds out what happened"I put my suitcase in the trunk

"Did you now that he had a backup set?" Damon said

"A what?" I said

"You didn`t now"

"No, I`m leaving now. See you some other time." I said and jumped in the car

"See you, just one thing" Damon said I raised my eyebrows

"Hello, Avilyn" A man said with a dark/light voice

"Hello Elijah" I said and smiled

"You don`t have to leave. We are killing Niklaus" Elijah said

"Good luck with that" I said and started the engine

"You don`t think we can do it" Elijah smiled

"I now you wont. You hate him but you are brothers" I said and drove away


End file.
